hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Ur-ghast
=Ur-ghast= Health Points: 250 (125 hearts) Damage (Fireball): 16 (8 Hearts)(Direct Hit) Damage (Tears): 3 (1.5 Hearts) The Ur-ghast is part of the Twilight Forest mod and can be found flying around at the top of the gigantic Dark Towers in the Twilight Forest. It appears as a large, supernatural creature with many large, waving tentacles. It is covered in what adventurers fear is blood. This creature resemble the Carminite Ghastguards, due to their ability to stalk players, as well as the Nether-exclusive Ghasts, but is much larger and much more dangerous. Battling the Ur-Ghast Combat The Ur-ghast is extremely difficult, and full Diamond, Steeleaf or Naga Scales armor is recommended to fight this boss as well as a Salamander's Eye to reflect the projectiles. Players are advised to be very careful where they move since burning netherack covers the top, and the Ur-ghast is capable of knocking the player off of the top of the tower. Players should make sure they have a ranged weapon, as the Ur-ghast is constantly airborne, and is difficult to hit with a sword, and hitting back the attacks is too slow a method since the Ur-ghast is capable of regaining health. In the immediate area however, there are several ghast traps, that if he trails too close too; you can activate it to damage both him and the smaller ghasts. The Ur-ghast only has one primary attack unless it's during the tantrum mode, in which the tears can damage players as well. Fireballs The Ur-ghast's signature attack, fireballs, deal great damage to the player as will as lighting him on fire. The Ur-ghast will fire three fireballs at once, making them difficult to dodge. Like normal Ghasts, these fireballs can be reflected. Summon Minions The Ur-ghast has a special ability to summon Carminite Ghastlings with a lightning strike. These minions will spawn out of Ghast Traps. They are weaker than regular Ghastlings, since a hit from any weapon could kill them. Adventurers are advised to be very cautious when they hear the lightning strike of a Ur-ghast. Note : To easily kill Ur-Ghast using sword, kill Ghastlings near Ghast Trap and then activate it > Ur-Ghast is being hurt and comes closer. Tantrum Mode When the Ur-ghast reaches low health, it will begin a tantrum mode. He will change the weather to rain and keep on summoning minions. During this mode, the Ur-ghast will not attack the player and only make loud wails and cry ghast tears until its death. If the player is under the Ur-ghast while it's crying, the player will get hurt if hit by a tear. Treasure Once an adventurer slays a Ur-ghast, a treasure chest will appear in the middle of the battle area. This chest will contain several doses of the Ur-ghast's Fiery Blood as well as a few pieces of Carminite. Inside the chest will also contain the highly rewarding Ur-ghast Trophy. The Ur-ghast will also drop many levels of experience. Category:Twilight Forest Category:Boss Category:Mobs